Sweater Weather
by nicoleemerson
Summary: Sirius Black refuses to turn his cold spell off just to hold Nicole Emerson in his arms. Sirius BlackxOC oneshot OOC Sirius Black


"S-Sirius, why is it so cold?" You asked, teeth lightly chattering as goose bumps spread across your skin.

"Dunno." He answered, when in reality it was freezing in the large house because he had cast a spell, wanting an excuse to hold you in his arms.

He gazed at you, amusement sparkling in his grey eyes before he smiled, standing up and tossing a few more logs into the fire, in front of which you were both currently sitting.

Sirius returned after a moment, sinking to the floor and wrapping an arm around your shoulders, pulling your body closer to his. You cuddled into him, grateful for the warmth, and Sirius had to fight the urge to kiss you then and there.

You see, you were staying with Sirius in the Black mansion on Dumbledore's orders to keep him company while Harry was away at school. You had known Sirius for years; you were friends with him during your school days, and unbeknownst to you, he had fallen for you.

And yet, he never did anything about it. Sirius Black, womanizer of Hogwarts, didn't tell you how he felt. All the girls he dated, as douchey as it sounded, he didn't really like. They were just something to pass the time, though he knew the feeling was mutual. They were teenage romances, nothing special. Until he realized he held feelings for you.

He hadn't told you then because 1) he thought that you'd think you were just another one of his flings and 2) he was worried it wouldn't last if he told you then, as most relationships between teenagers just end in heartbreak.

And now here he was, fifteen years later, still having never confessed to his crush. You were one of the only things that kept him going in Azkaban, the fact that you didn't know how much he loved you made him struggle to keep his sanity, so that one day he could tell you.

And yet, you had been staying with him for a while now, and he still hadn't told you. Sure, he wanted to, but he didn't know how you'd react. Hell, for all he knew, you could have a boyfriend or a husband!

Sirius glanced down at your left hand, relieved to see that there was no ring on the second finger. You followed his gaze in confusion, noting the satisfied smile he wore after looking at your hand. You quirked an eyebrow, which Sirius noticed as he looked over at you through his long, shaggy hair.

"Nothing." He muttered, shaking his head slightly.

"Sirius, we've known each other for how long? Twenty years? Twenty five years? I don't know exactly, but long enough for me to know when something's bothering you. What's up?" He moved to shake his head again, and you growled in annoyance, hands moving to his cheeks and holding his face close to yours.

"What's wrong?" You asked, voice softer than before. Sirius didn't respond, just closed his eyes and thought about the consequences of what he was about to do. He opened his eyes suddenly, bringing a hand to the nape of your neck and pulling you slightly closer, pressing his lips to yours.

You were startled, too startled to kiss back, and after a moment Sirius pulled away, his mouth tilting down at the edges in a frown.

"Sorry. I'll just-" He started, standing up and removing his hand from your neck and attempting to move his other from where it resided on your shoulder. Your hand moved up to his, grasping it and keeping it pressed to your shoulder.

"Don't apologize." You said, standing up and brushing your lips against his. Sirius smiled, his hands moving to your waist as yours moved into his hair. He pressed his lips slightly harder against yours, relishing in the feel of your body against his.

You broke apart for air, resting your head against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. One of his hands moved from your waist, stroking your hair gently. Deciding that it was now or never, Sirius moved, tilting your chin up so that you were looking at him.

"I love you."

"Good, because I love you too." You replied, smiling as you connected your lips again.

-Extended Ending Thing-

"Sirius?"

"Yes, _y/n_?"

"I'm still cold." You whined, snuggling onto the couch underneath a thick wool blanket. "Come warm me up?" You asked, holding the blanket up so he could crawl under as well.

Sirius just grinned, sliding in next to you, wrapping his arms around you.

"Better?" Sirius asked. You were already warming up and you nodded happily, nuzzling into him.

Oh, how glad he was for cold spells.


End file.
